Thank You
by want your rad bromance
Summary: -RoyEd, oneshot that may become a twoshot- Roy saves Edward's life, but the blonde has an unusual way of saying thank you... Rated for language, fluff abounds.


A/N: I'm not entirely sure where this came from… I just wanted to write a fluffy, drabbly sort of RoyEd, and I also got to practice writing fight scenes, something I'm none too good at… -__-||| xD. This is a bit rambly, but I think the ending is cute~ If I get 5+ reviews on this, I'll write a sequel with bordering-lime fluff… ;3 There's not much to say on this A/N… Music: I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters and Forever… by Savage Genius. (There are very good FMA AMVs to both of those. "Roy Can't Decide" by xShigurex and "FullMetal Alchemist, Forever…" by my good friend animeme220. Please check them out, and visit my page, too! I'm nendochan on yt~)

~Naoko

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When dealing with untrained bums from off the street, Edward always made it a point to go easy and just knock the poor bastard out. However, his current opponent had seen combat, and plenty of it. Dodging another swing of a heavily muscled arm, the young alchemist clapped his hands together before moving over his right forearm, as if drawing a blade. The metal extended into a blade, following Ed's movement with the telltale lightning and bric-a-brac transformation of mass signature to transmutation. Brandishing the automail arm-blade, he lunged at his opponent with a burst of speed that caught the man off guard. Jumping into the air, five feet and two inches of blonde alchemist landed feet-first onto the other man's chest, pitching his muscled body forward enough to upset his balance. They fell onto the rubble-coated remains of a once cobbled street, below the smog enough for Edward to see his much taller opponent's face. The expression on the scarred and tanned skin was a mixture of shock and indignation; it quickly changed to temperamental fear when Ed's blade shot forward to kiss his throat. Their eyes met for a split second, muddy green and brilliant gold. A loud _thump_ signified the man being knocked out cold by Edward's other fist. Standing up, the blonde dusted himself off, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth to try and control his heavy panting.

"You should've just killed him, FullMetal."

Edward turned to train angry gold eyes on Col. Roy Mustang.

"That's easy for you to say, Mister 'Hero of Ishbal'," He retorted in a voice that came out low and harsh; anyone who didn't know him might've thought the teen was about to cry. "I for one don't see why it's necessary to kill every stupid person that raises his fists at me. If I did, I'd never get a rest!" Roy ran contemplative indigo eyes over the younger alchemist before replying.

"Oddly philosophical for you, FullMetal. Finally growing up?"

Ed snorted.

"Don't go there with me, Mustang," It was his turn to pause for an awkward silence, wondering where exactly 'there' was. Turning to the entrance of another dank, grey alleyway, he pointed with an almost disdainful expression on his face. And as such, did not see the crazed, nearly rabid-looking man who had stalked from a nearby broken building with a butcher knife in hand. "Aren't we supposed to be putting down a riot?" Edward asked, indicating the path with his head. When Roy made no immediate response, he turned to the Colonel. "Look, I know you don't exactly find me _worthy_ of being here but—"He was cut off by the alarmed shout of

"Edward, get DOWN!"

The blonde didn't need to be told twice. He dropped back to the cobbles just as flames burst with a roar from Roy's fingers, the sound enveloping the telltale snap. Heart pounding and legs weak, Ed accepted the gloved hand that had extended to him seemingly out of nowhere and allowed Roy to (less than gently) pull him to his feet.

"What the fuck was that?!?" He demanded angrily, hand making a slashing motion to gesticulate the question.

"That," Roy replied, in an oddly cold voice, "Was me saving your life."

The only thing that could've made the moment any harsher was a gust of wind, and Edward found himself shocked by Roy's sudden change in demeanor. But at the same time, he felt… protected? The younger alchemist swallowed hard.

"I could've taken care of it…" Ed muttered gruffly, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Life lesson, Edward." Roy said, tenor voice echoing off the empty walls and over the flames that licked the ground with dying fervor. "Take care of your comrades before yourself. If you're in the position to do something, do it. It would've taken you extra time to turn around and notice that man. In those few seconds, you might've died without me raising a finger. I could've just watched, or I could've done something. Take your pick."

Edward's face flushed in embarrassment. While he'd never say it to the man's face, he preferred womanizing, procrastinating, and easygoing Mustang over the hard-eyed military man who gave him advice that only halfway made sense. Roy walked over to the vertically challenged teen and placed a hand on his shoulder; a motion that would've been comforting if not for what he said next.

"So, how about a nice, big 'thank you' to your beloved Colonel for saving your shrimpy ass?" The alchemist asked, face covered in a ridiculously comical smile. Edward blinked. A vein twitched on his forehead.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULDN'T SEE HIM WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS??!!?" The blonde shouted, shooting up on his tippy-toes to loose all his wrath forth on Roy's face. The raven-haired man just burst into laughter and put his hand on top of the blonde locks, effectively restraining Ed as he continued on his rant. It didn't take as long as normal for Edward to cool off, but the glare in his golden eyes remained.

"You're beating around the bush, FullMetal," Roy reminded him in a chiding tone. "Where's my 'thank you'?" He waited for the customary 'Hell no, bastard!' or maybe an 'I don't owe you shit!' Instead, what he got was a gentle kiss on the cheek. The blonde was standing on his toes, but his balance was perfect, his lips soft against Roy's skin. It didn't last for more than a couple of seconds, but some sort of message got through. A very red Edward pulled away, muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'Thanks,", and a few other undecipherable things before turning heel and running down the next alleyway. Roy blinked several times, slowly bringing his hand up to the spot where the boy had kissed him. He chuckled and closed his eyes. He'd been foolish not to realize it before, because of taboos and maybe just a little bit of egotistically. But it was clear to Roy now what Edward was trying to tell him…what a cute kid. The Flame Alchemist strode off in the direction Edward had run, looking forward to hearing it clearly from the blonde's mouth.

"_Thanks, I love you."_

-End


End file.
